Leprechaun
thumbthumb Leprechauns are yet another kind belonging to the small folk, and usually live underground. They dress in green, revere the four-leaf clover, and like the fiddle. They serve the Leprechaun King, and seem to be a secretive people. Background Leprechauns are another of the races of Little People. They are shoemakers by trade and are very shy. Although some prefer to dwell underground, leprechauns like to inhabit green, secluded places; unless they want one to see them, they can only be discovered by following the sound of their hammering. Legends say that if one comes upon a leprechaun unawares, it must lead them to treasure. If one takes there eye off off the leprechaun, however, it vanishes. Some leprechauns are known to have stolen human babies, but in general they're more playful and mischievous than evil. They are very fond of music and dancing, especially to a jig played on a fiddle. They are said to dance in great numbers within fairy circles under the full moon. Leprechauns young and old tend to resemble older men, and there are few reports or stories of females of the race. It has been speculated that leprechauns are nothing more than male fairies, since there are equally few mentions of male fairies.KQC, 2nd Edition, 478, 479 Graham may have actually encountered a few females of the race.KQ1SCI The favorite color of the leprechaun is green, and its symbol and charm is the shamrock. In Daventry, however, the little green folk also revere the fourt-leaf clover. In the Other World leprechauns are found only in Ireland.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 478, 479 Leprechauns of Daventry lived in the Land of the Leprechauns under the Mushroom Isle, but were later driven out by King Graham. The town of Daventry was built above their former island home. Leprechauns are Irish and set great store in the color green, fiddle music, and shamrocks.TOBOKQ3E, pg The leprechauns gold is often found at the end of a rainbow.The Wizard and the Princess Notes *They enjoy music, dancing, and drinking Dandelion Wine, which they brew in the crystal clear lake in Daventry. *They eat potatoes. Those captured by them spend the rest of their lives peeling potatoes for the leprechauns. *Leprechauns have their own language. *Leprechauns are more agile than humans. *Leprechauns are magical, and their magic allows them to overcome nearly any enemies. It allows them to see through invisibility enchantments. With the shield they were all but invincible. Only the power of the four-leaf clover was greater in their eyes. ...and music remained a weakness. *They are known for magical weaving abilities. *They are considered part of the Fairy Kingdom. *Some believe that the False Dwarf was most likely a leprechaun, which would explain how Leprechaun King obtained the shield. However, others believe he was just a thieving dwarf. *Leprechauns have strong arms that are useful holding onto enemies, and making it impossible to escapeNarrator (KQ1SCI):"". The prisoners are then forced to peel potatoes for the rest of their lives. Behind the scenes Leprechauns are elven beings of the Irish folk tradition and related to the clover. They are depicted in green, with boots, hats, sideburns and pipes. Depending on the game version Graham only encounters male leprechauns (KQ1AGI & KQ1SMS), or encounters a few females (KQ1SCI) during the events of KQ1. References Category:Leprechauns category:KQ1 Category:Races (KQ1) Category:Races (KQ2) Category:Races (KQC3) Category:Races (KQGS) Category:Ireland Category:Changelings